User talk:Homesun
Spelling and formatting I've noticed that you have a lot of spelling and grammatical errors in your articles. Before you post any new articles, please take a look at this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Editing. It will help you to improve your wiki formatting. Thanks. --Kevin W. 20:47, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Please do as I asked. There is a certain standard of formatting on this wiki and your articles currently do not fit the standard. If you continue to ignore me, I may be forced to take more drastic action. --Kevin W. 20:59, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::This is your last warning. Please read the guide to proper formatting or I will tempban you. --Kevin W. 21:14, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Please for the love of Trek - please make some sort of attempt at checking your spelling. I know we are all not perfect but trying to read what you are putting up is hurting my brain. --Sneg 01:22, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Ban You have been banned (as of 21:33 on 10/23/06) from editing for a period of 3 days due to your continued refusal to observe editing standards on this wiki. You were warned multiple times but ignored all warnings. When your ban time expires, please be sure to rectify the mistakes that led to this ban. --Kevin W. 21:38, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :You have been banned (as of 07:01 on 10/24/06) from editing for a period of 1 week due to your attempt to circumvent a previous ban. --Kevin W. 17:13, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Space Trek Is this Star Trek fiction? Seems a bit "generic" and not Star Trek, but maybe that will change when you flesh more articles out. --Sneg 12:18, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Regarding your articles and messages left Please try to use proper grammar and spelling when you write your articles. If you have only one or two sentences to say about something, consider whether it's actually worth having a separate article. Regarding Gul Nor, "Gul" is a Cardassian rank, like Captain. Please consider another name. You wouldn't have a starbase called "Captain Station" would you? There are many other messages that various users have left for you on the talk pages for individual articles. Please familiarize yourself with them, and get used to using the talk pages. It's how we communicate here. --TimPendragon 19:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Contributions Homesun, if you're going to make contributions here (such as Terran Alliance, Klingon-Romulan Alliance, etc.), please designate the continuity that you're working in--for example, "in Space Trek continuity", or something to that effect. Note that Space Trek itself does not qualify as an actual article--it needs work. Also flesh out the articles that you're working on before you go creating others which are simple one-liners. A list is hardly an article. And always remember to check your spelling, capitalization, etc. --Sasoriza 16:27, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Homesun - do you ever plan on working with the community here or will you continue to ignore everyone and do things your own poorly spelled way? I don't want to sound harsh but your lack of "playing well with others" is not helping endear yourself to this community. --Sneg 00:02, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Respond, blast it Dude, people are leaving messages for you on the Discussion pages for your articles. Respond, blast it. You're blowing your last chance to be a part of this wiki. --TimPendragon 02:14, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Not that I expect Homesun to reply but..... Under - Homesun Races - there is listed the following: * Space Wars Races * Space Trek Species (Different) * Athens 6 Species * Battle Star Species * Doctor Marty Races Space Wars? Okay, that might be Star Trek related. Space Trek? Okay, that too might be Star Trek related. Athens 6? Okay, that might be Star Trek related. Battle Star? Doctor Marty? Sounds more like a Battlestar Galactica and Doctor Who related fiction which is not what this wiki is about. Homesun, for the love of the Great Bird of the Galaxy, the community here is bending over backwards for you and your "unorthodox" style. I've been one of your few supports keeping you from getting "perma banned" but my confidence in you is slipping fast. --Sneg 14:51, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Not that this really adds anything, but... "Doctor Marty" sounds like a Back To The Future reference. --Sasoriza A•T 00:22, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Notice Homesun, you've narrowly avoided a permanent ban for your less-than-contextual articles and lack of cooperation with our standards. That said, let this serve as your notice: If you keep contributing as you have been... without communicating effectively, making your contributions fit the mold or more effort on your part to make your "lists" into actual articles... you'll receive another, longer (2-week) ban, then consecutively longer for every repeat incident. You've been warned. --Sasoriza 17:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Second notice Homesun, if you're reading this: You've been warned way too many times. Make one more ridiculous, nonsensical entry (or a list without content to back it up) and you're banned for two weeks. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 23:29, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Redlinking Homesun, as a friendly piece of advice to make things easier on everyone: Please stop endlessly adding links to everything. It might be better if you start writing some actual articles to back them up first, then go back and put in some links, if you aren't going to write the articles as soon as you made a link for them. These links show up in the Most Wanted Pages, but you never add any content. So, please... think about it. --Sasoriza A•T 00:15, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Charlie Universe People Homesun, you've been warned about your lists. Stop playing around and start contributing some content. 12:07, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :This article didn't have a good basis at all, I agree. I moved it to People (Homesun universe).. now, to try being positive (odd for these parts), it should be better situated for when you want to start contributing positively. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:37, 12 December 2006 (UTC) how to make articles here you've made a few mistakes regarding how this wiki works. i am here to try and ofer you some guidance. please try to follow the rules and respect the other contributors or your contributions will be refused. we will pull you off. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:35, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Snerk. Now that was a good one, Mike. :-P~~ --TimPendragon 23:36, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::do you want to be the one to pull him off? :) -- Captain M.K.B. 23:41, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sure he does an adequate job of that himself. --TimPendragon 23:47, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Now now boys, don't make fun of his girlfriend Jill. Just think about that one LOL. --usscantabrian 23:55, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :::::*picks mind out of gutter* And on that note, I think we should leave it there, before we go too far... --TimPendragon 23:58, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Agreed Number One LOL --usscantabrian 00:06, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Scratchpad Have you heard of the Wikia Scratchpad Lab? You might find that more to your liking than the STEU. With all your comments like "leave my articles alone or I'll pull you off," it's clear you're not interested in being part of the community here. Without providing context in your articles, it seems you're not interested in helping other readers understand them, either. If you intend these articles solely for your benefit and not those of the general public, may I suggest using the Wikia Scratchpad rather than this community. On the scratchpad, you can experiment to your heart's content, and do what you want with your articles. --TimPendragon 23:45, 1 January 2007 (UTC)